What If Tomorrow Never Comes
by Lynn's Stories
Summary: Harry is concerned when Seaview is ordered to serve as a platform for an experiment that he considers too dangerous. An incredible adventure follows as the question of what the world would have been like, had Seaview never been built is explored. Note: a RERUN.
1. Chapter 1

A Third Season story... It's a cool, overcast afternoon here in Alaska; a perfect day for reading and I was wondering if you might enjoy a Rerun. I incorporated three challenge pictures from Seaview Stories to create this tale, as I explore the question of _what if Seaview had never been built_.

 **What If Tomorrow Never Comes**

by Lynn

 **Part I**

 _ **(Written for the Autumn Leaves Picture Challenge)**_

Harry sighed as he steadied himself and stood slowly, _He had spent too many years behind a desk,_ he thought whimsically at the fact that he had slowed down so much at age seventy-four. His once auburn hair was mostly grey, but still managed to hold onto the vibrant colors of his Irish heritage. His blue eyes were still sharp even in his elder years and he had managed to stay fit with his evening walks around his family home in Boston. It was a proud home, rich in history as the Nelson's were counted among Boston's most honored socialites having set up stakes in America's early years after Captain Shamus O'Hara Nelson had earned the family wealth in trading, just _what_ he traded Harry wasn't sure. Perhaps pelts from the fur rich mountains west of the Appalachians, sold to buyers after a fur rendezvous and shipped back to England for the eager market there. Perhaps even tobacco from the southern states; Harry wasn't sure but he and his family had always endeavored to use their wealth for the betterment of their community even as the family fortune grew over the years. But the proud Nelson home was also a big home; too big, even a bit lonely at times.

"I'm here to see Admiral Harriman Nelson. Is he home?" Harry heard from the study as his butler answered the door.

"Is Admiral Nelson expecting you?"

"No, but I must speak with him."

Harry tilted his head, his mind still as sharp as when he retired nearly fifteen years ago after an eight-year term as Director of Naval Nuclear Propulsion. He'd still be working if the rules for rotating out Four-Star Admirals hadn't required his retirement; it was still a sore spot with him. Occasionally he did some guest teaching at several local colleges, but mostly he spent his days at home working in his hot house, or in his study reading the latest in the Scientific Journals.

"Who is it, Brady?" Harry called from the study.

"Whom may I say is calling?" Brady asked, rather formally even though he wasn't dressed in the black uniform of a butler. Harry rather hated the pomp and circumstance of the rich and as such Brady wore a men's business suit instead. Harry, for his part, enjoyed his casual attire of retirement, having worn Navy blues or service khaki's for over forty years. He was wearing a tan sweater Edith had purchased for him, over a blue oxford shirt. His baby sister had married some twenty-five years ago and was currently living in Maine. They had remained close, even though his years at sea and in the Navy had taken him away from home when she was young. Edith was his only living relative, and as she had been unable to bear children, they were the last to bear the proud name of Nelson.

"Tell him... an old friend."

Harry chuckled out loud. He had a lot of old friends, a career in the Navy had provided plenty of them, only they were all as old as he was. Jiggs Stark was a year older, and still his good friend after all these years, but the two only got to see each other about once a year. _No, the voice coming from the other side of the door was much younger._

"By all means Brady, show him in so I can see who this mystery guest is," Harry quipped as he waited to greet the young man.

"This way Sir," Brady guided as Harry listened to the foot falls and gauged the height of his guest; a little game he played to keep his mind sharp. _By the sounds of his stride, I'd guess... oh six feet in height, perhaps a few inches taller,_ he amended as the guest reached the study and Harry smiled at his correct estimation.

"Now," Harry started, "You have me at a disadvantage. You know who _I_ am but you haven't yet introduced _yourself_ ," he finished still in full control of his wits and still carrying about the authority of his retired four-stars.

"Don't you recognize me, Admiral?"

Harry studied the dark haired man, his hazel eyes, and the concerned looked etched on his olive tone face as recognition hit him.

"Why, Lee Crane! I haven't seen you since all those years ago at the Academy!" He chuckled, delighted that his memory still served him as Harry's teaching days at the Academy were over thirty-five years ago, _Thirty-seven to be exact_. That thought caused Harry's eyebrows to sharpen as he studied Lee more intently.

"But you don't look a day over thirty, you must be his son?" Harry surmised remembering Lee Crane always looked younger than he actually was in those Academy days, but there was no way the young man standing in front of him could be in his fifties, _No matter how much Grecian Formula he used_ , Harry added.

Lee shook his head in the negative, looking far too weary as Harry offered him a seat in one of the high backed winged chairs that flanked the antique round cherry conversation table.

"Why don't you sit down Young Crane, and tell me what's troubling you?" Harry offered kindly as Lee took the seat gratefully, exhaling a tired breath.

"Thank you Sir," he replied with a familiarity that intrigued Harry. He didn't think it possible that the title "Sir" could be rendered in such a fashion.

"I have a story to tell you, and all I ask is that you hear me out," Lee stated, raising his expressive eyes to meet Harry's own deep blue ones.

"Very well, Young Crane," Harry conceded sitting back as Brady returned and poured coffee for the two. Lee refrained from speaking until they were alone as Harry waited patiently, sensing the young man's inner turmoil, though he didn't know how it could possibly involve himself.

"You are familiar with the Quantum Sciences?" Lee stated more than asked once Brady left the study.

Harry smiled; very few people understood the physics of the field of study, much less the potential.

"I am quite familiar with several of the theoretical issues concerning quantum effects in physics," Harry added, intrigued with where this was all going.

"We were working with a scientist," Lee said, leaning over placing his elbows on his knees and staring out at the autumn leaves lying about in brilliant orange, yellow and red colors, but the scene was mostly missed as Lee stared out to a memory far beyond the immaculately kept grounds of the Nelson Estate.

"It was a secret project for the military, a dangerous one," Lee said lifting his head and turning to catch Harry's eyes. "It was decided that _my_ Boat would house the experiment to protect the general population from any possible mishap."

"Boat? You joined the Silent Service?" Harry smiled, submarines had always been a love of his, having spent a good deal of his service below the surface.

"Did you know that I had been chosen to command the nation's first nuclear submarine, the Nautilus?" Harry remembered fondly. "It would have been grand but I received my first Star before the launching and ended up training my replacement before heading to Washington," he added almost regretfully. "She was a good boat, it would have been worth turning down that Star to Captain her," he noted.

"Aye Sir," Lee agreed.

"At any rate," Harry said, urging Lee to return to his narration. "You were telling me about this Quantum Experiment."

"Actually _two_ Quantum Experiments ran simultaneously," Lee corrected as Harry's eyebrows rose in sharp question.

"The dangers of such an experiment are astronomical," Harry stated, flabbergasted at the thought. "Why the paradoxes produced by the hidden variables would be enough to cause Entanglement issues from one variable to the next."

"You're right of course, Sir," Lee stated, silently knowing that Harry had argued the point vehemently to no avail. In the end the experiment would go on, at least by having the tests conducted aboard Seaview the Admiral would be able to lend his expertise and wisdom to the process.

"That's why it was decided to conduct the tests at depth, in the hopes of containing the effects of the experiments if something went wrong."

Harry nodded incredulously. _Why didn't anyone get_ _him_ _involved? He would have told them that the physics of quantum theory can't be controlled or localized without effecting the sister particles, even if they_ _weren't_ _in close proximity._

"By the look on your face, I'd say something went wrong."

"Yes Sir. And that's the story I have to tell you." Lee stopped to look into Harry's eyes, searching for the trust he had earned in another timeline and hoping that fragments of that trust had survived the rewriting of history.

"Very well, continue," Harry stated as he reached for his cup and saucer, intrigued by Young Crane who was surely the spitting image of his father, Lee.

Lee sat back to tell his story. He didn't know how much time he had, but he realized that the Harriman Nelson he knew in his own timeline would need these facts to make his decision. He only hoped this mess was reversible; the lives of 125 crewman and their guests aboard Seaview depended upon it; and even more than that, the whole world and its rightful future as well.

# # # # #

"I'm Commander Lee Crane, the _same_ Lee Crane you knew thirty-seven years ago at the Academy," Lee raised a hand to dispel Harry's objections. "I know it sounds crazy, but please hear me out," he said, his expressive eyes willing Harry to listen.

"I've come to you via a Quantum Teleporter, the same Teleporter that brought _you_ here and subsequently rewrote earth's history." Lee didn't wait for Harry's response and continued.

"In my own time I command the world's most technologically advanced nuclear submarine, the submarine that _you_ designed and built... the _Seaview_."

At the last word Harry's eyes widened in disbelief as he shook his head. It had been years since he thought of Seaview, it was buried far in his past with several other dreams he had laid aside when the world had gotten too busy to pursue them any longer. He had been told it was impossible to build a private submarine and somewhere along the way he believed the naysayers, staying with the safe, tried and true innovations instead.

"How...?" Harry sighed and collected his thoughts. "How do you know about Seaview?"

"She's magnificent, Sir," Lee said reaching for Harry's notepad and pencil sitting on the table beside them and drawing as he spoke.

"Turbine engines, no more propellers. She runs sleek and silent. You broke all the rules of known engineering by abandoning the basic tear-drop shape of the nose," he said as Harry leaned over to watch Lee's sketch come to life.

"But you had to, because the herculite windows demanded innovations past the tried and true, they demanded boldness. _Windows,_ Admiral! Windows on a submarine that we've taken below 5,000 feet. You used titanium metal, but even though other countries have started to follow suit, no one has developed a sub that can dive deeper than Seaview. She has two planes," Lee continued like a child describing his beloved toy to his best friend on the playground. "The planes on the nose are fixed, like a Manta Ray and she glides like a dream." Lee finished his sketch to include Seaview's majestic Sail and turned it toward the Admiral as Harry took the notebook with shaky hands.

"How did you know about this with such... detail?"

"Admiral, in my timeline you _built_ this submarine. I'm her Captain and together you and I have traveled places and seen things that were once only explored tethered to the bottom of a bathysphere, not roaming the ocean freely."

Lee stood in an essential need to pace. "Seaview is a reality, she has a crew of 125 men, my Executive Officer is Chip Morton, you remember him?" Harry nodded, he always found Chip to be extremely insightful, a young officer to watch he often thought. "We have the best crew in the Navy, all top notch, hand-picked by you initially."

Lee returned to his seat and searched Harry's eyes. "Please Sir, you have to believe me."

"Let's just say, 'I'm intrigued.' But I'll need more details before we continue on this line of thought."

"Aye Sir," Lee replied as he began his story, a tale so incredible it would take a man of Harry's intellect as well as his raw faith to even begin to contemplate its truth.

"It all began two months ago...," Lee said, taking Harry back to another timeline... a timeline where Seaview and her crew still existed.

# # # # #

"Blast it, Stanley!" A fiery Admiral Nelson yelled as he slapped his hand down hard on the conference table in Washington DC.

"Haven't you heard a word I've been saying?" He finished in exasperation.

"Who _couldn't_ hear you, Harriman?" General Stanley Barker replied just as passionate. "It's a good thing this room is secured or the entire wing of the Pentagon could hear you," he fired back as Harry leaned forward with his hands folded in front of him. "Now as I briefed you earlier, these experiments are the next logical step in the space program."

"But testing a Quantum Teleporter side by side with an intentional manipulation producing an Entanglement in **TIME**?" He finished loudly again.

"You know as well as I do that if the Teleporter works it will save this country billions of dollars in rockets and fuel, not to mention R & D, and that's just to break the atmosphere."

"But the Entanglement in time...,"

"...Is necessary to make space travel to other planets and systems possible. The particles must be Entangled so that the quantum state can be given as a system. Quite simply spoken; to avoid a paradox the particles must be appropriately correlated. It's all part of the package; the Quantum Teleporter will ignite the particles to faster than the speed of light and that will affect time, Einstein proved that in theory."

"Albert also discredited Entanglement as I recall, calling it 'Spooky action at a distance'." *

"Only because it messed with his Theory of Relativity, but Dr. Hayes has proven that travel at the speed of light **IS** possible through the Special Theory of Relativity. According to this theory, faster-than-light communication between entangled systems _can_ be achieved because the time dilation of Special Relativity allows time to stand _still_ in light's point of view." *

Harry sat back dropping his pencil on the table in disgust. "If we're _wrong_ Stanley, the effects could be catastrophic."

"But if we're _right_ , we could Teleport an entire sustainable bathysphere to another planet and begin colonization, or simply to the distant stars and begin exploration. Surely you can appreciate that?"

"I do Stanley, but not at the expense of messing with the time and space continuum. Not until we know more."

"And _that,_ Harriman, is exactly what these experiments will determine. Now it is no longer a request; Seaview has been activated to Duty to conduct these experiments at depth. If the machine goes haywire, you drop it in the trench and it implodes at pressure. Now if you wish to resign _your_ part in the project tell me now, but either way Crane will be ordered to take the Teleporter out for the experiments."

Harry stood up and paced angrily. "You know I won't send Seaview out without going along. Let's just hope Dr. Hayes knows what he's doing."

General Barker sat back exhaling a breath out in a hard earned victory. Everyone was banking on Nelson going along; his knowledge and genius was necessary to make on the spot decisions based on his understanding of the physics involved.

"Very well, Harriman. Seaview will sail with the Teleporter in exactly two months."

Harry stood shaking his head in reluctant agreement. "Alright Stanley, you win." General Barker nodded gracefully as the two parted while the aide collected the top secret papers strewn across the conference table.

Harry stepped outside the briefing room and sighed then left in a brisk walk, suddenly feeling the need for a good stiff drink.

# # # # #

"I don't know Lee," Harry said as the pair flew back to Santa Barbara in the Flying Sub. "I have to wonder if these experiments would even be considered if Seaview wasn't here to act as the host laboratory," Harry pondered out loud. He was still fuming over the decision and as it was top secret he hadn't been able to discuss the project before leaving Washington. Harry was so distracted by the entire affair that he had offered the left seat to Lee, not completely unusual but more than often Lee flew as co-pilot in the right seat.

"I'm inclined to disagree, Admiral," Lee returned, completely at ease with the discussion even though Harry's Four-Stars would normally dictate the standard, "Aye Sir, whatever you say Sir," response. "I think that as long as Washington believes that the Teleporter is possible they would be compelled to move forward. I'm not at ease with this mission any more than you are, but if it's going to be done then Seaview is the best platform for the test."

"I suppose," Harry conceded, "But Seaview was designed for the dual roles of exploration of the oceans and National Security. _Now_ I find we're being used to validate science that is based on hypothesis, oh I know they call them "Theories" but the very scientific term implies that they have been tested and proven true. I just don't like putting Seaview, not to mention the entire fabric of time, in danger to advance a hypothesis that may or may not be valid."

Lee nodded his agreement as Harry blew a breath of resignation.

"Well... now that _that's_ been said, let's discuss how we can make Seaview the safest Quantum Laboratory on the planet," Harry said with a tight lipped smile, knowing that Seaview's Captain was up to the task and that his Boat was indeed the safest platform to conduct the tests.

"Aye Sir," Lee rendered as the two began working through the parameters of the up-coming mission.

# # # # #

Captain Lee Crane stood on the deck with his Executive Officer, Lt. Commander Chip Morton waiting to greet Admiral Nelson and the Quantum Science Team. The two months had passed with much preparation in addition to an already scheduled voyage for another project. The Missile Room had been transformed into the Quantum Laboratory since the well for launching the Bell was located there and the Teleporter could be jettisoned in the event of a major malfunction.

A black sedan pulled up to the loading dock as Lee waited for Harry to escort the scientists aboard. Lee and Chip issued sharp salutes as Harry approached, returning their salutes and introducing his Command Team with pride.

"Gentlemen, may I present Captain Crane and Mr. Morton," Harry said as he turned to each visitor. "This is Doctors Hayes and Torrence and Mr. Pike," he finished.

"Welcome aboard gentlemen. Your gear and luggage have already been screened and stowed. Mr. Morton has assigned your cabins if you'd like to stop there first."

"Thank you Captain Crane, but I think we'd all like to inspect the equipment first off," Dr. Hayes offered politely.

"Of course... Mr. Morton," Lee said handing the guests off to the XO.

"If you'll follow me," Chip said as the three guests followed him to the Conning Tower hatch.

"Are we ready to shove off on schedule, Lee?" Harry asked taking a glance around the docks as he spoke.

"Aye Sir, we're right on schedule," Lee replied efficiently as Harry delayed slightly. "Are you ready, Sir?" Lee asked, turning and inviting Harry to precede him.

"As ready as I'll ever be," Harry nearly growled as the two moved toward the hatch.

# # # # #

"I trust you found everything in order?" Harry inquired addressing the scientists as they returned from the missile room, escorted by Chief Sharkey.

"Yes, your crew is very efficient and this ship is a wonder," Dr. Hayes commented.

"Thank you Dr. Hayes, but don't let Captain Crane hear you calling Seaview a _ship_ ," Harry chuckled as the doctor's forehead furled at the statement. "Submarines are traditionally called _boats_ ," Harry finished, filling them in on a little naval trivia that submariners took _very_ seriously.

"Ah a _boat_ ," Dr. Hayes said with a nod, filing it away for future reference as the three men huddled around the windows shaking their heads incredulously at the view. They watched from the nose as the Control Room came to life with the Special Sea Detail climbing deftly down the ladder having secured the deck and released the moorings.

"All green," Ron Rodriguez reported over his shoulder.

"Very well," Chip replied. "Sir, the deck has been secured, we're green across the board and ready to answer bells," he reported turning toward Captain Crane.

"Very well, Mr. Morton. All back, dead slow."

The "oohs" from the Nose were ignored in the Control Room as the scientists felt the excitement of the voyage and their impending experiment with Seaview's movements out to sea.

"Gentlemen...," Dr. Hayes stated proudly as Lee ordered Seaview to dive. "Here's to a new world of exploration," he finished in a statement of dual meanings; the first the sea voyage they were embarking on, the second their experiments which they hoped would make space exploration a reality. Each of the scientists nodded in anticipation as Harry watched with a straight, even face.

He sincerely hoped that the world was ready for these experiments and that their goal was indeed met, but inside he feared the consequences of a misstep in either calculation or ego. Harry studied the scientists as they watched Seaview clear the break waters and noted that all his discussions with Dr. Hayes had indicated a level-headed but ambitious scientist. Not a bad combination when the two attributes were kept in check.

Harry sighed inwardly. He wouldn't be completely at ease until the experiments were conducted successfully, until then he'd be cautious despite his own curiosity of the exciting possibilities the experiments could invoke. The thought nearly made him break a smile as he realized that _he_ could also be described as "level-headed but ambitious". He was glad in times like these that Seaview's safety conscious Captain would keep _everyone_ concerned in check.

# # # # #

Dinner was served in the Nose in honor of the first night of the voyage; it was a casual affair with the officers wearing their working khaki service uniform without the coat and tie. The relaxed atmosphere encouraged rather relaxed conversation as Dr. Hayes sat across the table from Lee. Harry sat at the head of the table with the rest of the scientists and senior officers gathered around as well.

"I'm curious, Admiral," Dr. Hayes said after sharing how he entered the emerging field of Quantum Sciences, "Just how you balance the exploration aspects of Seaview with her role in National Security?"

Harry leaned back, pulling his thoughts together as if he hadn't thought about the subject in quite some time.

"Seaview was built for exploration in a dangerous world," Harry replied as Dr. Hayes tilted his head in question. "I've always had a love for the ocean and a respect for its life but exploration is best done when the world is at peace. If you study ancient civilizations you'll find that art and exploration flourish in times of peace. The so-called "Golden Age of Greece" resulted in the fantastic works of art, sculptures, paintings, and architecture we admire today. That Golden Age is dated by some to last about 200 years from the 5th to 3rd Centuries BC, but many historians would place the _true_ Golden Age at a period of 50 years, when Greece finally defeated the Persians under Pericles. My point is, exploration is like art, it cannot flourish in a violent world where our liberties are threatened. My respect for the ocean is tempered with the essential need for freedom in order to flourish," Harry finished.

"Then you have no conflict bringing a nuclear vessel into the ocean where a catastrophic accident could cause irreparable damage to the local ecosystem?" Dr. Torrence inquired.

Harry cracked a small smile as if he'd heard this particular argument before. "We've taken great pains to ensure the safety of our Boat, both for our crew's sake and the ocean we explore. That risk is quite minimal compared to the knowledge we obtain and the potential benefit to humanity in the studies we conduct," Harry returned, thinking in particular of one of his "pet" projects, Food from Plankton.

"Then you must understand these experiments that we are about to conduct follow the same line of thought," Dr. Hayes jumped in. "If we can master Teleportation while solving the problem of time advancement from both the origination and destination points then the benefits to humanity would be astronomical!"

"I agree in theory. I am, however, very cautious with how fast we should be moving in such a new scientific field of study."

"I'm sure you had your fill of 'Naysayers' and 'Can't-be-done' people," Dr. Hayes continued. "But it's people like us that advance technology ahead of its time, wouldn't you agree Admiral?"

Harry nodded. "Perhaps, many people didn't believe these Herculite windows were possible, but here we are," he finished with a sweep of his hands outward.

"Then I think it is fitting, if not ironic that we are conducting these experiments aboard Seaview. Her very existence is proof of what can be done when we move past the tried and true into the bold world of innovation. Gentlemen... here's to the _next_ level in innovation!" He said as he rose to his feet raising his glass in the air. The rest of the table followed suit with Harry the last to stand, as he raised his glass graciously but not letting go of his cautious concern over the experiments that would soon take place.

# # # # #

Harry lay in his bed staring at the bulkhead above, heaving a large breath out as he thought through the earlier conversation with the scientists. _Was it really_ _fitting_ _and_ _ironic_ _for Seaview to host these tests as Dr. Hayes had declared?_ He shook his head, still not convinced that the field of study had proven itself enough to be conducting the two tests simultaneously. He had reviewed the previous test data conducted on a much smaller scale; the Teleporter was much smaller and the test subjects, inanimate objects. Teleporting inanimate objects wasn't nearly as disconcerting as the Time Entanglement and he again had to wonder if Washington would even consider the project without years of further research if it didn't have Seaview at its disposal as the test platform.

Seaview would hover at 5,000 feet over a trench some 10,000 feet deep. If the Teleporter posed a hazard that couldn't be contained it would be jettisoned out the Bell's well in the Missile Room. The depth at 5,000 feet would be enough to implode the machine, and the depth of the trench would ensure that the debris couldn't be harvested by unauthorized personnel. Seaview was the only sub on earth that could dive to 5,000 feet, just four hundred feet above her crush depth and here laid his own paradox. _Would the innovation of Seaview's deep dive capabilities actually be the blame if something were to go wrong?_ He had studied the Quantum Physics in question and had considerable reservations having come to the conclusion that time could indeed be affected, to what end he didn't have enough data to determine.

Harry sat up in bed and rubbed the back of his neck. The chronometer on the desk indicated it was 0235 and he wasn't the least bit tired. _Why was this experiment causing him such distress?_ He had taken Seaview through plenty of dangerous experiments; a few that Lee had been _just_ as opposed to and had been forced to continue against his better judgement. This wasn't the first time Seaview and her crew had operated on the cutting edge of discovery, but was this experiment crossing the line?

He stood to pace. "What's wrong with you Harry? You've never shied away from a discovery this important before?" he spoke out loud.

He settled into his desk chair leaning his forehead into his pointed folded hands and rested there a moment, suddenly feeling very weary. Slowly he laid his forearms on the desk and leaned over resting his head on his folded arms as the lateness of the night caught up with him and sleep finally found him.

# # # # #

The Missile Room was a hot-bed of activity as Dr. Hayes and his team busily looked over the Teleporter, fine tuning and making sure it was ready for the day's experiments. As they moved about Harry couldn't help but remember the _last_ time he had been forced to conduct a dangerous experiment aboard Seaview, against his better judgement.

Admiral Bentley Falk's atmospheric exchange experiment had allowed Seaview to dive to an incredible 36,200 feet. But as incredible as the dive was they almost didn't make it back to the top with the sensitive equipment that could only be operated by its _real_ designer, Dr. Archer who had suffered a fatal heart attack. Add to that an attack by a two-headed deep sea creature and the whole affair had nearly sunk Seaview for good.**

Harry shook his head at the memory, hoping it wasn't a sort of premonition to this current experiment. _At least this time he and Lee weren't at odds,_ Harry thought. Lee was just as concerned and was doing his best to keep the experiments within the parameters of the prearranged mission. _But would it be enough?_

# # # # #

Seaview was submerged at 2,000 feet awaiting orders to dive as Lee watched the scientists make the final preparations on the Teleporter, two tall bars sat about three feet apart with wires, leads and lighted buttons declaring a plethora of electronics involved in its function. A set of computers, the large box shaped variety sat on one side and a second set on the other; one controlling the Teleporter functions the other creating and controlling the Entanglement of Time. The last piece of equipment was a "pad" marking the final destination of the experiments; a rather benign piece of equipment representing the target destination only.

"We're ready to begin Captain," Dr. Hayes said turning with excitement towards Lee who was standing with the mic in hand.

"Very well," he replied taking one last glance at Harry who was standing by with his own clip board, actively involved in the experiment as he recorded various readings for data interpretation.

"Take us down to 5,000 feet, Mr. Morton."

"Aye Sir, 5,000 feet."

Lee felt the Boat dive as all ballast tanks were flooded and the planes lowered to reach their destination depth. He wasn't thrilled about conducting the experiments so close to Seaview's crush depth and had subsequently stationed himself in the Missile Room, ready to give the order to scrub the experiment if the machine went the least bit haywire, leaving the Control Room in the able hands of his Executive Officer.

"Sir, we're at 5,000 feet. Trim satisfactory," Chip's voice was heard over the com.

"Very well. Hold here until further notice."

Lee shipped the mic and moved toward the team of scientists. "We can begin any time, Dr. Hayes."

"Thank you Captain Crane," Hayes replied barely holding back his enthusiasm. "Now the first experiment will provide a base line for our equipment. We have safely conducted this experiment several times before, the Teleportation will take about ten minutes without the Time Entanglement activated," he explained for Harry and Lee's benefit.

Mr. Price placed a rather large book in the Threshold between the Teleport Bars, as Dr. Hayes beamed.

"It's my personal copy of _Don Quixote_ ," Dr. Hayes said with a smile, an obvious reference to the book's theme song, _The Impossible Dream_.

Harry acknowledged the sentiment with a tight lipped smile. For all his concern, he couldn't help the anticipation of the new discovery.

Dr. Hayes and Dr. Torrence adjusted the controls as the computers fired up and everyone fixed their darkened safety glasses over their eyes.

"Ready, Admiral?" Hayes asked excitedly.

"Proceed," Harry returned as a whining noise grew and the Teleport Bars came to life with brightly lit currents shooting from one pole to the next accompanied with a high voltage buzzing sound.

"How's the Particle Accelerator, Paul?" Hayes asked Torrence.

"Within safety parameters," he answered back, speaking loudly over the whining noise.

Hayes nodded his approval and smiled. "Now Admiral, watch the book."

Both the whining noise and the light show intensified around the Teleport Bars until a flash of light caused Harry to shield his eyes, in spite of the dark tinted safety glasses he wore. He lowered his hand and examined the Threshold noting it was now empty. The book was gone.

"That's fantastic," Harry noted.

"The best part is coming," Hayes replied with a twinkle in his eyes, as everyone removed their safety glasses.

"Where is the book now?" Lee asked stepping into the conversation.

"In millions of sub-atomic particles being reassembled as we speak," Dr. Hayes replied, excited to share the technology.

"You see Captain, for Teleportation to be possible there are certain rules that must apply. So far we've proven those rules true."

"Rules?" Lee inquired as they waited for the book to reassemble, while Torrence and Price monitored the computers.

"Yes. The first is that Teleportation cannot make copies of a subject, that's called the No-Cloning Theorem. In other words, Teleportation will not make _another_ book. What reforms will be the _exact_ book that we transported. Similarly, we observe the No-Delete Theorem which says that the book must rematerialize without deleted particles."

"We have contact," Mr. Price interrupted as Hayes smiled.

"Now Gentlemen, focus your attention on the Destination Target Zone."

Lee stepped closer, siding up next to Harry as sparkling lights materialized in slow motion into the book. Immediately Dr. Torrence stepped up with a Geiger counter to measure the radiation.

"Radiation within the stated experiment parameters," he declared.

"Admiral, will you do the honors?" Dr. Hayes asked, sweeping a hand forward and inviting Harry to verify the book had returned complete and whole.

Harry picked up the book and thumbed through it, examining the large volume and then thumbed back through the pages finding a familiar and favorite quote. In his deep baritone voice he read, then raised his eyes and finished from memory:

"Having cleaned his armor and made a full helmet out of a simple headpiece, and having given a name to his horse and decided on one for himself, he realized that the only thing left for him to do was to find a lady to love; for the knight errant without a lady-love was a tree without leaves or fruit, a body without a soul."***

Harry's eyes twinkled at witnessing the Teleportation. "Now Gentlemen, all we need is a few giants to slay... or even a few windmills will do," he quipped as the room chuckled warmly.

"That's fantastic Dr. Hayes," Lee joined in amazement.

"Oh that's not the half of it," Hayes replied, his eyes twinkling as well. "That was our baseline test, though Teleportation does require an Entanglement of systems it's really the Entanglement of Time that allows for nearly simultaneous teleportation. That's our next phase."

"This demonstration was awe-inspiring, Dr. Hayes," Harry started cautiously. "But are we _truly_ ready for this next phase?"

"Admiral...," Hayes replied with conviction. "I've never been surer of anything in my life. This is the next step, and we're ready for it."

"Very well, Dr. Hayes," Harry replied, noting the scientist's confidence and sincerity. "Proceed."

Dr. Hayes smiled again, like a child who'd just been given permission to stay outside and play an extra half hour before bedtime.

"Next we'll enact the Time Entanglement and teleport the book nearly instantaneously."

The Missile Room became a flurry of activity as Dr. Hayes operated the computers manipulating time and Dr. Torrence continued to operate the Teleport computers. Mr. Price readied the remaining equipment for the next experiment and deposited the book back on the Threshold.

"Are we ready Paul?" Hayes inquired.

"A-Okay from this end," he replied as Hayes shot one last glance Harry's way and smiled widely. "Keep your eye on the Destination Target Pad Gentlemen," he instructed and flipped a few switches as the whining sound and electrical currents returned to the Teleport Bars. Then he added one more switch as colorful lights from the entire spectrum joined the show; at the apex of the whine the book disappeared and reappeared in less than a second on the destination pad.

Harry blew a breath out in amazement as Mr. Price checked the Geiger counter readings.

"The subject is within experiment parameters," he reported, noting the exact readings for the records.

"Admiral?" Dr. Hayes said, inviting Harry once again to check the book.

Harry thumbed through the book, finding no anomalies. No backwards letters, missing pages, anything that would indicate an unsuccessful teleport. Having satisfied himself, Harry smiled openly in wonder.

"Extraordinary, Dr. Hayes," he complimented.

"Shall we reset the controls for the next phase?" the doctor asked barely avoiding rubbing his hands together in anticipation.

"I'd prefer we keep with the original mission parameters," Lee interrupted stepping forward as Dr. Hayes' countenance dropped.

"I agree with Captain Crane," Harry said trying to soften the blow with an understanding smile. "Let's review our data, break for lunch and resume the tests tomorrow morning.

"Yes, I suppose you're right. I'm just so ready to proceed with the next step," Hayes admitted.

"I understand Dr. Hayes, but I'd rather not hover four hundred feet over Seaview's crush depth any longer than necessary," Lee offered politely, even though as Captain he really didn't need to explain himself.

"You're right of course. We have plenty of data to review before tomorrow, and I agree we should all be fresh."

Everyone nodded in agreement, as tomorrow's experiments would involve transporting a living organism.

# # # # #

The Wardroom hosted Seaview's guests for dinner as Lee sat back watching the scientists discuss the next day's experiment with excitement. He noted that Harry's reserve had returned, it had taken a short hiatus after the successful experiments of the morning, but Lee knew that Harry was approaching the experiments very cautiously. He trusted Harry's judgement in the matter, but the two were under explicit orders to cooperate fully and interfere only if the experiments posed a clear and present danger.

"Are you ready for tomorrow's experiments, Dr. Hayes?" Lee asked, mostly out of conversation.

"I've been ready for some time," he grinned back.

"What are the dangers of using a living subject?"

"The experiment is perfectly safe, Captain Crane. In fact, my test subject is a family pet. Well, he started out being a test guinea pig, but he and I hit it off and mostly he just keeps me company. I wouldn't teleport Herman unless I was sure," he finished with confidence and then continued.

"Gentlemen, tomorrow will be an extraordinary day. Tomorrow we will make history," he predicted as the other scientists nodded in agreement. Harry added his own small nod as Lee watched the whole exchange curiously.

Dinner broke soon after as the scientists hurried off with the excitement of the experiments still fueling their conversations.

Lee headed back to the Control Room to check on the Boat status then retreated to his cabin to tackle the stack of reports on his desk. He signed off on the next day's Duty Status Report and then sat back with a sigh. He hadn't been able to get Harry off his mind. The Admiral's reticence was disconcerting, he was holding something back and Lee needed to know what. Lee stood up and tossed his pencil on the desk, having made his decision to get to the bottom of the mystery.

# # # # #

A familiar rap on the door broke Harry's concentration as he smiled briefly, recognizing Lee's knock anywhere.

"Come in."

"Sorry for the interruption Admiral. I was wondering if you had a little time?"

Harry closed the book and leaned back into his chair. "Of course, Lee. What's on your mind?"

Lee closed the door and entered but bypassed his perch on the side of Harry's desk, choosing to pace instead.

"I've noticed you've had concerns. Reservations about tomorrow's experiments," Lee stopped and turned toward Harry. "Sir, if you perceive any danger in the next experiments beyond what we've already discussed, then I need to know what they are."

Harry blew a breath out. "Have a seat, Lee," he said motioning Lee to the guest chair as he leaned over folding his hands on the desk before him. "I _do_ have reservations Lee, but I don't know why; that's what's so frustrating. These are dangerous experiments, but we've hosted dangerous experiments before." Harry chuckled humorlessly, "I've initiated several of them myself," he admitted standing to take up the pacing himself.

"Dr. Hayes is a good scientist. His methods are sound, his equipment is extraordinary, his support staff is top-notch..." Harry threw his hands up in the air in disgust and then settled back to lean against his rack as he was apparently paced out.

Lee stood as well, leaning back against Harry's desk with his arms folded in front of him as he thought through the situation.

"You must have some idea what's troubling you?" he probed, knowing that Harry wasn't prone to concern without due cause.

Harry shook his head. "I can't put my finger on it, Lee. It has something to do with the Time Entanglement but it worked perfectly today. Tomorrow's tests with the guinea pig should prove the process works for complex living organisms and based on what I saw today, I shouldn't be this apprehensive," Harry admitted freely.

"As Captain, I could end the experiments now... if only I had a valid and substantial reason."

Harry raised a hand to dispel Lee's concern. "We're not there yet, Lee. Right now I haven't got anything to go on but a 'feeling'."

"A _feeling_ Sir?"

"I keep remembering a quote from Dr. Hayes' book, _Don Quixote_ ,"

"... truth, whose mother is history, who is the rival of time, depository of deeds, witness of the past, example and lesson to the present, and warning to the future." ***

Lee's eyes narrowed at the quote, seeking to ascertain its relevance as Harry rose to pace again.

"We will _indeed_ make history tomorrow; the question is just how will history report our deeds? Will the experiment be an 'example and lesson to the present' or a 'warning to the future'?" Harry finished philosophically.

"Admiral, do you believe there is a _substantial_ reason to stop the experiments?" Lee inquired, begging Harry to give him something definite to act upon.

"No, Lee. No, there's no _valid_ reason to stop the experiments. I'm afraid we're back to the source of my frustration," he said turning and settling back to rest on the rack. "Washington is right. This _is_ the next step and the truth of the matter is that if the project were my own, I'd _have_ to move it forward as well."

Lee blew out a breath, still not comfortable but like Harry having no compelling reason for his uneasiness.

"Then I guess the experiments continue," Lee stated evenly.

"Yes, but I want you to stay as diligent as you have been where Seaview's safety is concerned."

"Admiral you don't have to worry about that," Lee said smiling as he stood. "Well I think I'll take a little 'walk' and then hit the sack."

"Fine Lee. Go tuck your Baby in and then get some rest," Harry said with his own smile as he headed back to his desk.

Lee left Harry's cabin feeling better for their banter, but not completely at ease. Harry wasn't prone to unsubstantiated fear nor was he squeamish for exploring bold new ideas. He resolved within himself to be ready to act should Harry's "premonition" prove true.

# # # # #

"Where do you want this Dr. Hayes?" Rick Kowalski asked as another set of computers was added to the busy Missile Room.

"Over there Seaman Kowalski."

"Aye Sir."

Ski raised an eyebrow as he and Ron Rodriguez toted the large box like computers and put them in place as Stu Riley stood off to the side with the plush job of holding the guinea pig. Riley had the small subject out of its cage and was currently holding and petting his new found friend.

"Hey Herman," Stu said, greeting the white and tan furry creature with delight. Herman for his part was enjoying the freedom of leaving his cage, even with the large wheel to run and plenty of "toys" to chew and play with.

"He's a friendly little Dude," Riley commented.

"Yes and very smart," Dr. Hayes agreed walking forward and adding a few petting strokes and tickling the rodent behind the ears. "Now you keep our 'star' subject in hand Riley. He'd just love to do a little exploring in here."

"Aye Sir. Herman and I will just hang out here 'til you're ready."

"Some guys get all the luck," Ski whispered to Ron as they hauled in the last computer while Stu stood content to take care of his charge. He caught Kowalski's scowl and raised his eyebrows with a shrug of his shoulders, shooting his big baby faced innocent smile Ski's way. Ski's scowl broke into a friendly smile and shook his head with a slight chuckle then got back to his job at hand.

"Where do you want this Dr. Hayes?" Ski asked holding up a large square headed plug.

"There's a junction box there," Hayes pointed out as Ski nodded ready to plug in the power source for the computers.

"Well Dr. Hayes, I see you're here bright and early ready to get going," Harry offered in a friendly greeting as he entered through the hatch with Lee behind him.

"Oh yes, this is a big day," Hayes replied beaming his excitement.

Harry looked around the Missile Room perusing the equipment and nodded his approval. "It looks like you're just about ready to make history," Harry added, finding nothing out of the ordinary.

"Do you have everything you need Dr. Hayes?" Lee inquired.

"Yes... NO!" He corrected himself. "I'm afraid we're one hand short in here, might young Riley stay and take care of our 'star' teleport subject?" he asked with a smile.

"Of course," Lee replied as Stu smiled, pleased with his new duty assignment. "Alright men, clear out," Lee ordered the rest of the crew as Ski stopped to pet Herman and then left immediately on the Skipper's order.

"Are we ready, Sir?" Lee asked, turning toward Harry.

"Doctor?"

"By all means, Admiral."

"Very well Captain. Take her down."

Lee strode to the mic shipped on the vertical dive hatch and raised it to his mouth.

"Take her down Mr. Morton."

"Aye Sir," he replied as Seaview descended to the designated test depth of 5,000 feet.

The scientists busied themselves in readiness for the test as Lee noted Harry's watchful eye, glad that Seaview's creator was here to watch over the experiments.

"Skipper, we're at 5,000 feet. Trim satisfactory."

"Very well Mr. Morton, hold this depth until further orders."

"Aye Sir."

Lee shipped the mic and moved alongside Harry.

"We're at test depth, Sir."

Harry shook his head; there wasn't any reason to hold off the experiments.

"Very well, Lee."

Harry stepped toward Dr. Hayes who was affectionately holding Herman as he raised the guinea pig to his line of sight.

"Are you ready, Herman?" he asked with a smile, as if Herman could reply. "Alright, Riley put him back into his travel cage and then place it on the Threshold."

"It's not going to hurt the little guy, is it?"

"No, no. Herman will be teleported to that pad and will emerge in perfect health," Dr. Hayes replied, enjoying the lesson he was giving Stu.

"What about the cage, Sir? Does the machine know the difference between Herman and the cage?"

"The machine doesn't, but the particles do," Hayes answered stepping behind his set of computers.

Riley's forehead furled in question as Dr. Hayes gladly filled him in.

"You see the particles know what system they were formed from. Why if a _fly_ were to enter the Teleporter at the time of the transport a new system would be formed and both the fly and Herman would emerge safely on the pad."

"That's a relief," Riley observed. "A combination fly/guinea pig wouldn't be much fun."

Dr. Hayes smiled as Riley stepped out of the way with the scientists chuckling lightly.

"In fact Riley, if a human were to step into the Teleporter the particles would recognize the person as a separate system than say his clothes, his watch, his wallet, and so on."

"Oh," Riley replied, his furled forehead still visible and then grinned widely. "Radical!" he replied, letting his old surfer lingo out in a moment of excitement.

Dr. Hayes smiled and then turned serious as he turned toward Mr. Price who was placing several electrodes on Herman's head.

"All set," Price reported and headed to the new set of computers brought in by Ski and Ron; from here he would monitor Herman's vital signs.

Lee stepped back to the diving hatch and unshipped the mic, ready to use in an emergency as Dr. Hayes checked his stations.

"Vitals?"

"On line and ready to go," Price reported.

"Teleportation?" Hayes inquired.

"A-Okay," Dr. Torrence replied.

Dr. Hayes checked his own station, reporting out loud his findings as well. "Time Entanglement, set and ready to go."

Hayes raised his eyes, seeking Harry's go ahead.

"Proceed," Harry said as the experiment began.

"Let's make history, gentlemen," Hayes declared as everyone donned their safety glasses and he nodded to Torrence who started his equipment.

"Teleportation ready," he spoke over the whining sound as Dr. Hayes operated his set of computers invoking the colorful lights of the rainbow when the Time Entanglement was initiated.

"Watch the pad," Hayes instructed over the loud whining as a flash of light preceded Herman's disappearance and a new flash of light appeared at the Destination Target Pad. Each man pulled off his tinted safety glasses and fixed their eyes on the perfect Teleportation of Herman, still sitting in his cage and seemingly unaffected by the unorthodox transport.

"Mr. Price?" Hayes inquired as he stepped toward Herman.

"Vitals all normal," he declared and then rounded his machine to check the radiation levels.

"Radiation within acceptable safety standards," he verified as Dr. Hayes threw his hands into the air and let out a gigantic whoop and yell.

"Yee-haw!" He ran to the cage and pulled Herman out, spinning in a circle as the confused guinea pig endured the happy dance.

"We did it," he said with satisfaction as he returned to a less euphoric tone.

"Congratulation Dr. Hayes," Harry said, amply impressed and stepping up to the scientists as he spoke.

"This is truly incredible," he finished.

"Thank you Admiral. Now let's gather our data and review it before conducting another test," Hayes suggested returning to his professional mode.

"Dr. Hayes, I noticed that the flash of light seemed to reach out a bit more than the last experiments," Lee said stepping into the conversation.

"Yes, very good observation Captain Crane, I noticed it too. Mr. Price, will you be so good as to measure this distance," Hayes said, walking to a spot about two feet from the Teleport Bars. "Would you concur on my estimation Captain Crane?"

Lee nodded in agreement.

"Aye Doctor, that looks about right," Lee replied as Dr. Hayes placed a piece of tape down to indicate the anomaly. Having done that, the Team gathered their data and proceeded to reset their equipment for the next test.

"One more test for the day," Dr. Hayes said, staying with the mission parameters already agreed upon. "Herman will take another ride to determine the effects of multiple Teleportation and a second radiation exposure," he explained as Riley held Herman stroking his fur.

"Will he be alright Doc? I mean he's not going to fry or anything is he?" Riley asked protectively.

"No son, the dose is far less than the radiation received in even an x-ray which is why we're all safe here without radiation gear," Hayes explained.

Riley nodded and placed Herman back into his cage. "Come on Herman, time to ride another killer wave," he declared as he placed the guinea pig back on the Threshold.

Lee returned to the diving hatch and took the mic in hand once again as Riley returned standing beside Harry. They kept a safe distance, to the side but in front of the computers where Dr. Hayes' team each resumed their tasks behind their equipment.

"All stations reset?" Dr. Hayes inquired.

"All set," both Torrence and Price answered in unison.

"Very good. Let's begin," Hayes instructed as the whining noise began, followed by the electrical current lights flashing across the Teleport Bars, followed by the colorful rainbow of lights and finally the flash of light which reached out much further than the last time stopping just short of the scientists' computers as Lee yelled from his safe position next to the diving hatch.

"Admiral!" Lee called as he watched the flash of light envelope both Harry and Riley. The flash intensified in brightness as the colorful rainbow of lights sparkled around them in an unexpected light show; then in an instant, the light disappeared, taking Harry, Riley and Herman with it.

"Admiral!" Lee repeated stepping forward and watching the Destination Target Pad.

"Where are they?" Lee demanded as the whining and lights disappeared returning the Missile Room to its normal state.

Dr. Hayes threw off his safety glasses as he examined the Time Entanglement equipment just as Seaview received a jolt causing everyone to stumble.

Lee ran back to the mic. "Control Room, what's going on up there?"

"This is Morton, Skipper. We're not sure, some sort of shock wave but neither Sonar nor Hydrophones had any warning of its approach."

"Oh no!" Dr. Hayes let out as Lee looked his way.

"Stand-by Chip," Lee ordered shipping the mic and moving toward Hayes.

"Tell me what's going on?" Lee demanded, sensing Hayes knew something.

"It's a Time Tremor," Hayes replied as his voice cracked slightly.

"Just what is a _Time Tremor_ Doctor?" Lee probed more insistently.

"Something went wrong Captain. We thought we had accounted for this possibility," he said trailing off as he shook his head.

"Go on Dr. Hayes," Lee demanded.

"We have opened a Time Portal."

"A Time Portal?" Lee repeated rubbing his hand across the back of his neck. "There was no mention of this possibility in the Mission Parameters," Lee accused as Dr. Hayes shook his head in the negative.

"It was only a theory, no one believed it possible. Even so we did everything we knew to prevent it."

"Dr. Hayes," Lee said focusing the scientist's attention on the problem at hand. " _Where_ are Admiral Nelson and Seaman Riley?"

Hayes expelled a large breath out. "They are in another Time, somewhere here on earth."

" _Where_ in Time?"

"I'm not sure, but we may be able to make a calculated guess."

Dr. Hayes' explanation was interrupted as Seaview was hit with another Tremor.

Lee returned to the mic. "Control Room, prepare to surface."

"Surfacing won't help Captain," Dr. Hayes said eerily as the Missile Room got dead quiet.

"Belay that order, Chip," Lee amended, shipping the mic and stepping forward.

"Why not?"

"Because, what we're feeling are Time Tremors. Where ever Nelson and Riley are, they have affected Time. The shock waves we're feeling will get stronger the closer we get to the Epicenter of when Time was affected."

Lee paced running a frustrated hand across the back of his neck. "You're saying that the Admiral and Riley have traveled _back_ in time and have at some point _affected_ the outcome?"

"That's exactly what I'm saying."

"What will happen when the Epicenter reaches us?"

"If the change in time is significant, the Time Tremors will increase in intensity. My guess is we won't even come close to reaching the Epicenter. The Tremors will tear this world apart to remove any paradoxes in the new Timeline."

"This is exactly what the Admiral was worried about," Lee said in frustration. "In other words, the world will come to an end?"

"Not _the_ world... _OUR_ world. The new Timeline will continue without knowledge that we ever existed," Hayes replied.

Lee stopped pacing and turned around resolutely. "All right. You opened a Time Portal, is it still open?"

"No, it's closed until we fire up the equipment again."

"I assume returning the Admiral and Riley to Seaview will correct the time change?" Lee inquired, trying to come up with a way to save the world from the impending Tremors.

"Only if they are returned to the point in time _**before**_ they were originally taken," Dr. Hayes said with a shake of his head.

"In other words, we have to _re-set_ time?" Lee clarified.

"Yes."

"Is it possible?" Lee asked, effectively hiding his inward trepidation.

Dr. Hayes walked slowly from one set of computers to the other as he stopped to look up and study Dr. Torrence's face and then turned.

"I believe it is, but I would suggest we stay exactly where we are until we're ready to do so."

Lee nodded his agreement, hovering 400 feet over the sub's crush depth wasn't nearly as unnerving as the entire world being pulled apart to protect an alternative Timeline.

"And we'll need someone to retrieve them," Dr. Hayes continued. "They'll have to be guided to the Portal."

"I'll go," Lee said in a no-argument tone. "But how will I find them? It's a big world out there."

"We'll open the Portal and place you in close proximity to their signature radiation levels," Dr. Torrence said stepping closer into the conversation as Dr. Hayes nodded a fast affirmative.

"What signature radiation levels?" Lee asked.

"The Teleportation invokes is a very distinctive radiation count. The chances of someone else having that _exact_ level would be very high, of course it would be even better if they managed to stay together, that would make them easier to identify."

A look of relief swept over Lee's face. "You mean you can track them?"

"Only with the Portal open," Hayes clarified.

"There _is_ a way we could improve our tracking once you're on the other side," Dr. Torrence offered almost apologetically.

"It would be too dangerous," Hayes interjected without explanation.

"What? Tell me," Lee demanded as another jolt rocked Seaview. "I'd say we don't have much time," he finished.

"We could add a higher exposure of radiation to _you_. It would help us monitor your progress as you returned to the Portal," Hayes replied, obviously not comfortable with the idea. "But it would be a potentially dangerous dose... enough to make you sick and eventually fatal."

"Would I still be able to function?"

"Yes, I believe so," Hayes said sadly.

"But once you returned you would arrive to the time _before_ the exposure and the effects would be negated," Torrence jumped in, offering a solution to the distasteful outcome.

Lee nodded, the details of Time Travel proving to be more complicated than he could ever have imagined.

"Alright let's do it," Lee decided. "And let's make it fast, before whatever changed in time tears apart this Boat and all chances to right the mistake."

The Missile Room went into another flurry of activity as Lee moved to the mic.

"Mr. Morton, report to the Missile Room."

"Aye Sir."

Lee glanced around at the scientists resetting their equipment and had to wonder just what Harry and Riley were going through in the new Timeline.

# # # # #

Harry covered his eyes as the bright flash of light enveloped both him and Stu Riley; even with their safety glasses on they were overcome by the intensity of the light. Then Harry began to feel a distancing from everything he knew as he and Stu seemed to be spinning through a stark white tunnel. The vortex of the tunnel seemed to be moving toward them faster and faster as Harry felt a tugging away of certain emotions, knowledge, and even people dear to him. He held on tightly as the tunnel tugged at even his memories of Lee. _If only Seaview hadn't been used for the experiment,_ was his last thought as he was suddenly tugged away from Riley and pulled through the end of the tunnel.

# # # # #

"Admiral!" Riley called as he watched the Admiral disappear through the vortex. Stu kept a tight hold of Herman's cage as the tunnel pulled him unwillingly forward as well.

…

…

…

…

...

Stu woke up on the wet grass of what appeared to be a park. He stood up, finding Herman gnawing at some clover through the travel cage.

"Admiral!" He yelled, cupping his mouth and calling in several directions before realizing he was alone. He'd been 5,000 feet below the surface just a few seconds ago, and now he had woken in a suburban park, it was all so confusing. Stu picked up Herman's cage and walked to a park bench, sitting down heavily.

"Well, here we are Herman. The question is _just_ _where_ _is here_?" he asked talking to the guinea pig who looked up at him, his mouth still full of clover and chewing profusely. He spotted a newspaper wrapped around a tree, apparently caught by the wind and ran for it, hoping it was a local city paper.

Stu stared at the paper for a moment and then carried it back to where he left the guinea pig, his new best friend. He sat down and heaved a sigh as he discussed the situation over with Herman.

"I guess I asked the wrong question. I should have asked ' _when_ ' are we," he said as he laid the paper down next to him, the headline blaring the unbelievable date of 1951, two years before he was even born.

Riley sighed. "Okay if I really _am_ in 1951, just _where_ is the Admiral?" he inquired out-loud as Herman stopped his munching and looked up inquisitively.

He leaned over with his elbows on his knees in deep thought and then sat up with resolve. He was here and he didn't know how to get back. He needed to find the Admiral and he didn't know where to start. But one thing he did know... Captain Crane would find a way to get to them, _that_ he was sure of.

# # # # #

*Quoted directly from Wikipedia article on entanglements and quantum theory

** See the first season episode _The Condemned_ , written by William Read Woodfield, directed by Leonard Horn, original air-date April 12, 1965.

*** Quotes from _Don Quixote_ , a classic novel written by Miguel de Cervantes, published in two volumes in 1605 and 1615. _The Impossible Dream_ was written by Joe Darion and Mitch Leigh, and was the principle song for the 1965 musical and the 1972 film _The Man of La Mancha,_ and made popular by Andy Williams' rendition in 1971.


	2. Chapter 2

**Part II**

 _ **(Inspired by the Happy New Year Picture Challenge)**_

"Admiral!"

Harry could barely hear Riley's yell as the tunnel sucked him through the vortex just as his mind went blank.

...

…

…

…

…

Harry blinked.

 _What a strange feeling that was,_ he thought a bit perplexed as he raised his glass and examined its contents in the subdued lighting of the room. _He didn't_ _feel_ _drunk, it was more like Deja vu_ , he reasoned and smiled as he lowered his glass still listening to the men gathered in a half circle at the Boston cocktail party he was currently attending, and recalling the last time he really _was_ drunk. He was yelling "Happy New Year" in the middle of July in that dive in Seoul.

"...And if you ask me," one over-bearing, extra-loud participant stated, "It's a waste of this country's resources to continue funding for bigger rockets and faster jets. We already broke the sound barrier six years ago, why are we putting more money into flight when we're fighting a land war in Korea!"

A murmur of both agreement and disagreement met the statement as one of the men noted Harry's half-smile.

"Perhaps we should ask Harriman here what _he_ thinks."

"I'm on Leave gentlemen, and I'd just assume leave the war where it is," he said with a smile.

"Oh no, you're not getting out of it that easily. You just spent the last year aboard a ship patrolling the east coast of Korea."

"Only a few minor battles," Harry added vaguely, leaving his part in ONI's intelligence activity out of the conversation completely and the fact that he actually served aboard a submarine, operating covertly in the war effort.

"Come now, a Lt. Commander...,"

" _Commander_ now, isn't that right Harriman?"

Harry took another sip as the conversation went on without waiting for his reply.

"Now that's _another_ thing wrong with today's military...," another man chimed in, fueled mostly by their need to discuss important matters of the world while their wives mingled and chatted about the latest fashions among the Boston Socials.

"...When a young whipper-snapper like Nelson here gets promoted to Commander at _his_ age!"

The whole group laughed as the joke wasn't actually made as a dig against him, but offered in fun. They were actually quite proud of "one of their own" Bostonians rising through the ranks.

Harry's half-smile was charming and gracious as he stood there taking the good-natured jabbing. It was actually a relief that they had moved from the war to something a bit more light-hearted.

"Add to the fact that he's going to command his own submarine and Lord help us!" one said as all the men chuckled again, but then settled down as another spoke up.

"All kidding aside, Harriman, I know for a fact, your father would be proud. Oh I know he wasn't all that supportive of your decision to jump ship from the family businesses but he was proud of you just the same," one of the elder gentlemen offered, then raised his glass.

"Gentlemen, to the Nelsons," he toasted in memory of his dear departed friend and his successful son standing before them.

"Here, here," the toast went on as Harry nodded graciously and the circle turned to other _important_ world matters.

"Now Harriman, what new inventions have you been up to?" The elder man asked, stepping out of the circle and maneuvering Harry into a corner to talk.

"I've got an idea for something extraordinary, Randall," Harry said looking around to make sure their conversation was indeed private as Randall looked on inquisitively.

"It's a new high tensile strength material to make windows for underwater exploration," Harry beamed as Randall shook his head.

"Hmmm, sort of giving you an ocean view as you travel?" He said with a hearty laugh.

"Well, as a sea-faring man I'd rather call it a "sea" view," Harry quipped back, "but it will be extraordinary."

"Intriguing, but what use would the Navy have for it during war-time? No, Harriman, put your efforts into something the Navy could use _now_. You're a bright lad, I saw that years ago, but your love of the ocean shouldn't overshadow the practicalities of life," Randall cautioned.

"Why can't we do both, Randall?" Harry asked with excitement. "Why can't we explore the ocean _and_ protect the nation at the _same_ time?"

"Harriman... it was a tragedy when your folks died in that accident and as your father's dear friend I've endeavored to guide and help you as much as possible. So I am compelled to urge you to use that mind of yours to better this world."

"But that's my idea, Randall. The things we could learn in the ocean could benefit all man-kind, I'm sure of it."

"It's pie in the sky, Harriman. Put your efforts into something the Navy wants to buy, then you can serve your nation and take care of Edith at the same time." Randall sighed as he considered his next words. "You also have a responsibility to the Nelson name. You know as well as I that if you pursue this... this... _dream_ of yours that you will sink your family's wealth into its endeavor. Now you've done a good job managing your family fortune, you must also protect your family name. What would your father think if you lost your family heritage to a vessel with windows? If you want windows, stay on land and put a house full of picture windows in that estate of yours. Mark my words, Harriman, for both yours and Edith's sake. Stay with the tried and the true, surely your talents could benefit many more people that way," Randall finished with a solid hand to Harry's shoulder as he walked away.

Harry took the last swig of his now warm drink as he pondered Randall's words, but tendrils of a Harriman Nelson from another timeline were sharing the same body and though they were indeed one person, the experiences of Seaview's Harriman Nelson were present in small shadows of Deja vu. But the last thoughts of Seaview's Nelson were overly fixated on the failed experiment forced upon his research vessel and very possibly the cause of the world's destruction. Regret overshadowed the years of good Seaview had accomplished in the rightful timeline and skewed its influence upon young Harry. It was as if the regret of Harriman's final moments aboard Seaview were adding an extra weight to the scale of decisions young Harry was making, tipping the scale unfairly as Harriman's true nature was adventuresome, never shying away from the unknown and willing to take a calculated risk to move forward. The Time Portal had unbeknownst to Harry, unfairly handicapped the young man with only _**part**_ of who he truly was.

 _Perhaps Randall is right_ , Harry thought. _He had other ideas; ideas more suited to the Navy's current wants and needs. Perhaps he should be thinking of Edith and protecting her livelihood by keeping the family fortune strong, and most of all he needed to protect the family name. After all, aside from the family fortune, the only things he had left of his parents were his good name and the memories of their short lives._

Harriman walked forward, handing his empty glass to a server as he passed by then left, suddenly not feeling much like a party any longer.

# # # # #

"You're sure of your decision Commander Nelson?"

"Aye Sir. I've thought long and hard about it. I'd like to resign my association with ONI. I will of course, conduct any missions you feel I am the most qualified for, but I'd like to focus my attention to my submarine command."

"Very well, Commander. I'm sorry to lose you, but given your success in the Silent Service I'd say your talents there will equally serve this country," Admiral Parker added graciously as Harry saluted and about faced.

It had been a year since the cocktail party and he had done a lot of thinking. He had never shied away from the dangerous missions, they were his duty, but he also had a duty to Edith and the family name which would be lost in his untimely death as he was the last of the Nelsons. No, it was time to hang-up his spy gear and stay in his sub where he could do the most good.

# # # # #

 _October 13, 1953._ Stu Riley sat on the steps of Mercy Hospital in Van Nuys, California. _His birthday; or at least it_ _should_ _have been his birthday_ , he thought regretfully. But there would be no Stuart Harold Riley born here today, no joyful tears of his mother holding her youngest son, because his father Harold Stanley Riley didn't survive that last engagement in North Korean about ten months ago. It was supposed to be their last engagement before his father's tour of duty was complete. _How unfair was that,_ t _o die two weeks before you're supposed to come home?_ he thought as a tear slid down his cheek.

His father died, and he was never born.

"Come on Herman," Stu said wiping his wet face. "Let's get out here," he finished, walking down the steps wondering why things were different this time. He had no idea that in his _own_ Timeline, ONI had conducted a secret reconnaissance mission and that a young Operative wearing a black beanie cap to hide the glisten of his auburn locks had successfully mapped the enemy's troops and machine gun nests. Upon his report the fields ahead were "softened" with Naval artillery and the advancement had been made with very few causalities. But in _this_ Timeline, Commander Harriman Nelson didn't make that reconnaissance run, the mission had failed and ONI had lost an Operative. The advancement was ordered and Harold Stanley Riley died that day along with most of his platoon.

Riley walked to his small apartment and decided it was time to move on; there was nothing for him here. He looked too much like his dad to be walking around Van Nuys where a family who didn't know him lived. He had previously tried to find Admiral Nelson, but he was in the Navy and deployed most of the time, but perhaps it was time to try again.

It had been two years since the Admiral, Riley and Herman had entered this world and he wasn't any closer to finding a way back to his own time. America appeared to be the country he knew at first glance, but there were other disturbing changes besides his own non-birth; things that were wrong; things that should have been different. The world seemed a bit darker, a bit more dangerous.

Stu collected what little he had and stopped to look around his apartment; a place to live, but never home. He had discovered that he was different than the people around him having been transplanted in the new Timeline; he simply didn't belong here. To emphasize the point, Time had played a cruel trick on him, like two opposing poles of a magnet he was unable to get close to anyone here in his new world. He was doing his own research, spending a lot of time in the library and reasoned that Time wouldn't allow him to fall in love and produce children since he was never born and didn't belong here.

So he picked up his knapsack in one hand and Herman in the other and headed out to find the Admiral.

# # # # #

Harry sat at the table waiting for his dinner partner to arrive. He had salvaged a paper napkin from lunch and was currently doodling a new design idea. He had an interesting career with the Navy; officially a submarine commander, but he was also contributing ideas and in a few cases designs for the betterment of naval equipment and weaponry. Now he was getting ready to embark on a totally new phase in his career. He had promoted to Captain several years ago and was taking a three year term at Annapolis as a professor. His close proximity to a certain naval laboratory nearby made for his participation in some high level projects all the easier. He was promised a sub after his tenure, a very special sub, the nation's first nuclear submarine.*

"Still a doodler I see," the familiar rough voice boomed behind him.

"Hello Jiggs. Have a seat," Harry offered as Captain Jiggs Stark sat down and tossed his cover on top of Harry's doodle napkin. Harry pursed his lips and reached under the service cap, neatly folding the napkin and tucking it inside the breast pocket of his service jacket.

"Something new for the Navy?" Jiggs asked as he waved down the waitress to order a drink.

"No, something I've been playing with."

"Top secret?"

"Let's just say I'm not ready to talk about it. It's far too... _ambitious_ to discuss just yet," Harry finished with a smile as Jiggs raised an eyebrow and ordered his drink.

"Well," Jiggs said leaning forward with a grin. "Let's forget about work, it's your last night as a sailor... _Professor_ Nelson," he said with a hearty laugh.

"I'm still a sailor, Jiggs, just land based for the time being," Harry returned with a grin.

"Let's just hope you can find your sea legs again after spending three years at Annapolis," Jiggs roared.

"Don't be too sure you won't end up there. I heard they're always looking for a good Tactician to teach the Midshipmen," Harry quipped in warning.

Jiggs nodded in the negative. "You teach them from the books and I'll make Navy men out of them when you're through. You know it always takes a bit to cut them back down to size after they graduate," he said throwing back his drink and indicating he was ready for another.

"Are you still eating junior officers for breakfast, Jiggs?"

"I'm just trying to bring out a good officer after you all fill their heads with delusions of grandeur," Jiggs said with another hearty laugh.

"So, I hear they're going give you the nuclear sub," Jiggs continued with a raise of the eyebrow.

"That's what they tell me," Harry returned with a smile.

"All kidding aside, Harriman... you deserve it," he said as he raised his glass and took a small drink in a toast of sorts.

"Thanks Jiggs. Now let's say we order up a couple of thick, juicy steaks. We'll put it on _your_ tab to celebrate," he suggested with a grin as Jiggs laughed again and then spotted someone in the background.

"Hmphf, it looks like my aide caught up with me. Let me see what this is all about, I'll be right back," he said as he stood.

"Fine Jiggs," Harry returned as he pulled out the napkin from its safe place and looked longingly at the sketch of a flying submersible. It had such potential, but it would take way more time than he could possibly dole out right now. The Navy would definitely be interested, but only as a finished product. It was way too innovative to share with anyone, perhaps he'd pursue it privately, but the timing just wasn't right. _Maybe later,_ he decided and re-folded the napkin, placing it back into his pocket. Jiggs returned a few minutes later as the two enjoyed a dinner celebrating Harry's newest assignment at Annapolis.

# # # # #

Stu Riley sat on the curb outside the restaurant. He had purposely bumped into the Admiral and helped to pick up his briefcase, but Admiral Nelson had no clue who he was. It had only been seven years since they arrived, but Stu knew he hadn't changed that much. He stood and walked with hunched shoulders and hands in his pocket and headed for the nearest library. He had become quite the student these last seven years, reading everything he could find regarding time travel. It would keep him busy tonight before he and Herman boarded the bus at midnight and headed for Annapolis, Maryland.

Not for the first time, Stu wondered if Captain Crane had given up on finding them. He didn't think it possible, somehow he held onto the hope that the Skipper would find a way to bring them home.

# # # # #

"Are you sure about this, Lee?" Chip said quietly as Lee readied himself for Teleportation to another timeline.

"Haven't got a choice, Chip. You felt those last jolts. Everything's getting worse, if we don't bring them back we won't have anything left," Lee explained. He had changed into civvies, not knowing what to expect once he got to his destination. He wasn't even sure what time he would end up in as Harry and Riley's radiation signatures had proven difficult to locate. Their best chance for locating the pair was if they had managed to stay within close proximity.

"We've got them!" Dr. Hayes called out in excitement.

"Very well. Let's do it," Lee said as he surveyed the Missile Room. The Teleport had been rigged to release a higher dose of radiation, hence the scientists had donned radiation gear and the portable maintenance barriers from the Reactor Room had been placed in front of the computers as added protection.

"Lee...,"

"It's the only way, Chip," Lee replied, offering a small smile. "I'll see you when I get back."

Chip nodded and placed his own helmet on over his radiation gear as Lee took his position in the Threshold and lowered his safety glasses.

"We'll monitor your movements, but you _must_ return to the  same point for the return," Dr. Hayes explained again.

"I understand."

Dr. Hayes nodded, his concern evident in his furled forehead.

"Good travels, Captain Crane," he offered as he placed his helmet on and moved behind the shields.

"Teleportation?"

"A-Okay," Dr. Torrence reported.

"Ready on this end," Hayes replied. "Initiate Teleporter."

Dr. Torrence flipped his switches as the whining sound returned, followed by the electrical currents.

"Initiating Time Entanglement," Hayes yelled over the whining as the rainbow colors shot out in all directions and the whining increased. Lee grunted as the dose of radiation hit and the expected flash of light appeared indicating the Time Portal had opened just as Lee disappeared.

"Where is he?" Chip yelled over the sounds of the Time Portal.

"Traveling to where ever Nelson and Riley are," Hayes yelled back.

"How long will you keep the Portal open?" Chip asked, as the whining sound dissipated.

"Until he returns."

"How long do we have?"

"Not much time I'm afraid," Dr. Hayes answered regretfully.

"What if he doesn't make it back in time?" Chip asked out of practicality as he was now in command.

"Then it won't make any difference," Dr. Hayes replied sadly. "If he doesn't make it back in time, there won't be anything left to come back to."

# # # # #

* The _Nautilus_ : Please note that the historical Nautilus was launched in 1954, but for Lee to be in his thirties by the Voyage Timeline of the late 1970's we have to fudge the launching. So in this case, Voyage fiction was a bit behind the real thing, that's because the stories were written with the history of late 1960s intact, but arbitrarily placed into the future of the late 70's and early 80s.


	3. Chapter 3

**Part III**

 _ **(Inspired by the Yesterday Picture Challenge)**_

Lee found himself swirling through a white tunnel heading toward a sharp vortex. The tunnel was uncomfortable with the sounds of murmuring surrounding him, as if history were playing in fast motion, too fast to hear or understand. He reached the vortex and was pulled through like he'd been threaded through the eye of a needle, then suddenly blacked-out as darkness found him.

…

…

…

…

…

"Skipper? Is it really you?"

Lee's eyes fluttered opened at the sound of Stu Riley's voice. His lucidness returned about the time he managed to open his eyes and nearly blinked at the sight of the retirement-aged man leaning over him. Lee squinted, as Stu helped him up.

"Riley?" He said, recognizing the man who was now twice as old as himself. "What year is it?"

"1996," Stu replied as his eyes glistened with tears that he managed to sniff back.

"How long have you been here?"

"Forty-five years, Skipper."

"You've only been gone from Seaview for about three hours," Lee explained.

"What took you so long Sir?" Stu said with a chuckle that Lee returned with a weak smile.

"Where are we?" Lee asked looking around at the immaculate grounds with fall colors surrounding them.

"On the Nelson Estate, in Boston."

"Then the Admiral...,"

"Is here," Stu finished. "I'm his gardener," he added as Lee's eyebrows tightened, something wasn't adding up.

"We've got to get _you_ and the Admiral back to Seaview...," Lee started as he stood.

"Wait Sir," Stu interrupted. "We need to talk first... but not here."

"We don't have much time Riley, whatever happened in this Timeline is tearing our world apart."

"I understand, Sir. But you need to know some things before you talk to the Admiral."

Lee studied Stu's eyes, realizing he had far more years of wisdom under his belt than the young twenty-three year old who had left Seaview only three hours ago.

"All right. Where do we talk?"

"This way, Sir."

Stu led him to quarters away from the main house and guided Lee inside.

"Gardener's Quarters," Stu stated with a shrug.

"The Admiral doesn't know who you are?"

"Not a clue."

Lee ran a hand over his dark hair, _this really complicates things_ , he thought silently.

"So why do _you_ remember when the Admiral doesn't?"

Stu motioned for Lee to take a seat as he fired up a small self-contained computer; he noticed Lee's interest and explained as he booted up.

"They're called Lap Tops and just one of these is more powerful than all those boxy computers we loaded into the Missile Room," he explained as Lee nodded in amazement.

Stu sighed and sat back, "You asked why the Admiral doesn't know us?" Lee nodded. "I've been doing a lot research since I got here. I've read everything I can find for the last forty-five years; the scientists, the quacks, science fiction... everything."

"And what did you find out?"

"That simply put, **Time** is a Jealous Lover."

Lee's eyebrows tightened as Stu continued. "Herman and I got here two years before I was supposed to be born. It got pretty lonely just Herman and me," he said nodding toward the tan and white guinea pig sleeping in his cage. "So I started doing a little digging. You know? To see what my folks were up to. It wasn't hard; I went to Van Nuys and looked up public records and such. Well what I found was disturbing. You see in _this_ Timeline, Dad didn't make it back from Korea." Stu's eyes softened, "I was never born Skipper... so Time just let me be; only she's an  Obsessive Jealous Lover. She won't let me get close to anyone; I'm a loner here. I'm like a magnet with opposite polarity for the people around me."

"You haven't been able to build a life here? Have a family?"

Stu nodded, "No. I figure that Time knows I don't belong here and won't allow me to reproduce since I was never really born."

"I'm sorry Stu," Lee offered sincerely, knowing that for the last forty-five years the fun-loving, out-going Stu Riley he knew was merely surviving without a friend in the world.

"Herman here's been my only friend, that's _actually_ Herman the 8th," he said with a tilt of his head.

"As in Henry VIII?"

"No, as in guinea pigs only live four to five years. I keep buying them and naming them Herman," he said, his baby faced smile still evident after so many years.

"Okay, you were never born and so "Time" allowed you keep your memories of who you are?" Lee clarified.

"Right. Now the Admiral... this took a whole lot more research and a lot of deep thinking," Stu qualified as Lee couldn't help admire the man Riley had become in spite of what he had to endure. "The Admiral," he continued, "just _meshed_ with his counter-part. You see Time will not allow _two_ Harriman Nelsons to co-exist. Oh I know science fiction loves to tell stories of people traveling back in time and meeting their former self and all that hoopla, but I'm telling you... **Time** is a  Sadistic Obsessive Jealous Lover and she will not allow _two_ Harriman Nelsons running around.

"So our Harriman Nelson...,"

"...Just blended with the Harriman Nelson here in this Timeline. We arrived in 1951, and our Nelson is living inside this Timeline's Nelson. It's pretty confusing, but it all adds up. You're being here proves it."

"What do you mean?" Lee asked, intrigued and completely trusting Riley's years of study and personal experience.

"Had you arrived before 1978, you would have simply melted into the essence of the Lee Crane already here."

"Why 1978?" Lee asked, knowing that in his _own_ timeline, he would have been serving his second year aboard Seaview.

"That's what I want to show you," Riley said turning toward his lap top and bringing up a page entitled, _Riley's World_ , speaking as he keyed.

"You see Skipper in _this_ Timeline, the Admiral  never built Seaview." Lee's forehead furled tightly.

"No Seaview?"

"No Sir. And no Seaview meant a lot of changes in history. I've spent a good amount time tracking down some of those changes and linking them to our appearance here. Some things are quite subtle, others easy to see why."

Stu scrolled down his private locked web page and pressed a link which immediately opened a new tab as Lee looked at a familiar picture.

"How'd you get that?" he asked incredulously.

"This is called the World Wide Web, "www" for short, and it's a library at your fingertips. The whole thing is pretty new, only been out for about six years now, but in another ten years there won't be anything you can't find here. Do you recognize this picture Sir?" Stu continued.

Lee stared at the young man in the picture as he looked over Riley's shoulder. A black and white photo of himself dressed in a black suit, a white shirt and a grey tie.

"Well, it's not like it was yesterday, but that's my graduation picture."

"From high school," Stu clarified. "Just before you left for Annapolis."

"Yes," Lee confirmed.

"I followed both you and the Admiral and lived in Maryland those four years. Of course the Admiral left in your last year to train for the Nautilus."

Lee nodded, that all lined up with his own Timeline.

"Only he never took command of the Nautilus. He's excelled here just like you'd expect. Captain Nelson was offered his first star and promoted to Admiral."

"So he never commanded the Nautilus, and I never served under him?"

"No Sir, and there's more." Stu paused with a sigh. "You asked me about 1978?"

Lee nodded for Stu to continue.

Riley blew a silent breath and returned to his web page, selecting another hyper link, which produced another tab.

"I found _this_ Sir," Stu said as he brought up a local paper from Providence, Rhode Island; the Obituaries. A photo of a young officer in naval uniform with a corresponding article followed:

"Commander Lee Benjamin Crane is missing and reported dead when a wave swept over his vessel and was lost at sea..."

Lee read the headline and shook his head, "Something doesn't sound right... I mean... besides the fact that I died."

"Yeah," Stu agreed. "Sir, since I've come aboard Seaview you've taken quite a few ONI missions."

Lee acknowledged the fact with a nod.

"Well Sir, it appears you took even more missions in _this_ timeline. I found this picture taken in Cairo, Egypt. It's dated just days before your reported death."

Lee looked down at a newspaper clipping of a typical open air market; a red circle brought his attention to the profile of a man in a crowd of people shopping in the market.

"Seaview was never built and you stayed in active duty. That's _you_ Sir," he said pointing to the photo, "And my guess is the mission went bad."

"So I died, and that's why I have my memories?"

Stu nodded as Lee blew an incredulous breath out.

"Alright, anything else I need to know before I talk to the Admiral?"

"That's the important stuff anyway. Skipper what happens next?"

"I have to convince the Admiral to come back to the Time Portal. The changes in this Timeline are tearing our world apart. Dr. Hayes believes that Time will correct the paradoxes that are running with both Timelines intact. If we don't all leave and return to a point before you were originally taken, then _our_ world will disappear."

"And _we_ will too, Sir," Stu added. "I'm probably the world's Foremost Authority on Time Travel Sir, and believe me; once our world is gone **Time** will not allow us to exist. She's a Black Widow Lover, Sir. She's only keeping us around while she needs us. Once our world disappears, we will too," he finished.

"Then let's hurry. Stay close by; if I can't convince the Admiral I'll have to take him by force," Lee warned. "We have to return to where you found me. Hayes and his team are tracking me, when they see all _three_ of our radiation signatures at the Portal they'll bring us back."

Lee headed for the door and then doubled over with a groan as a deep excruciating pain caught him unexpectedly.

"Skipper!" Stu yelled catching him before he could fall.

Lee breathed deeply, working through the sharp pain until it eased enough to stand upright.

"I'm alright now," he breathed out, but Stu didn't believe him. "But I think we need to hurry," he added as Riley let go of his hold once Lee found his sure footing.

Lee smiled looking back at the guinea pig, "Are you taking Herman?"

Stu reached over and opened the cage door. "No, he belongs here in _this_ world," he answered tickling Herman behind the ears one last time.

"Good-bye buddy," he said and then followed Lee out the door.

# # # # #


	4. Chapter 4

**PART IV**

 _ **(Returning to Autumn Leaves**_

 _ **and Lee's conversation with Harry)**_

"That's some story you just told me, Lee," Harry said standing and looking down as Lee studied him, searching for the trust he had earned in his own time.

"Please believe me, Sir. We don't have much time," he implored. "This reality is _not_ the one you were destined for," Lee added, standing and swaying slightly before catching himself as tiny beads of perspiration gave away the pain he was trying to hide.

"And who's to say _your_ reality is the right one?" Harry asked philosophically.

"Admiral... search your feelings deep inside. Hasn't there always been a missing part? Something you can't put your finger on; something you _know_ isn't quite right?" Lee moved behind the wing back chair in an attempt to hold himself up as the radiation sickness became harder to ignore.

"Yes, but I assumed the death of my parents...,"

"I know what that's like...,"

"Yes I remember, you lost your father when you were a child...,"

"But I found another one," Lee said somewhat vaguely, his expressive eyes speaking to Harry as they connected deeply.

"Harry... in my own Time... in your _rightful_ Time," he specified. "You are as close and dear to me as my own father would have been if he had lived. There's _nothing_ I wouldn't do for you... to protect you..."

Lee's knees buckled as he fell to the floor with a groan, caught in another sharp excruciating pain.

"Lee!" Harry called moving to his side, turning the young man over and suddenly stopping at Lee's eyes staring back at him. Harry studied those eyes as one of those many Deja vu moments that had plagued him most of his life returned. Tendrils of familiarity streamed past him; never close enough to grasp but somehow he knew that they meant something more.

"What's wrong, Lad?"

"They needed a way to know when to activate the Portal. I've been given a higher dose of radiation for them to track. I'm dying Admiral, but none of it will matter if you don't return with me to where you belong," he said breathily.

More Deja vu returned; holding Lee like this, his self-sacrifice, those eyes...

"I don't know, Lee. I don't understand, but **Blast It** if I can't walk away from this... I'll go with you," he decided resolutely.

Lee sighed in relief and moved to get up as Harry helped him to stand.

"Thank you, Sir. We don't have much time, we have to hurry," he urged, leaning heavily upon Harry as they made their way to the foyer.

"Are you going out, Sir?" his faithful Butler asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes Brady. Young Crane and I are going to take a little walk."

"Might I suggest your over jacket Sir?"

"No thanks, Brady," Harry said with a grin. "I have a feeling where we're going I won't need it," he added cryptically.

"Very good, Sir," Brady asked as he watched the elder Admiral Nelson leave with the young man leaning on him heavily.

# # # # #

"Skipper!" Stu said as he waited outside, trying to look busy working in the flowerbeds by the front door.

"Skipper?" Harry said with a raised eyebrow.

"Admiral Nelson, meet Seaman Stu Riley."

"My _gardener_ is the Riley in your story?" Harry stated incredulously as Riley took up Lee's other side.

"Where to?" Harry asked while Lee's head dipped further down his chest, currently unable to speak as his breathing turned shallower.

"Over there, Sir," Riley pointed directing them to where he found Captain Crane, some several hundred yards away from the main house.

"Right here, Sir," Riley said, finding the exact spot still evident by the crushed leaves as Lee crumbled to the ground in an agonizing cry of pain.

"What now?" Harry inquired looking around as he and Riley pulled Lee back to his feet.

"Stay put," Lee breathed out. "Don't move, no matter what," he ordered as a whining noise appeared out of nowhere and a flash of light enveloped them.

They were back inside the stark white tunnel as the mumbling voices of the distorted future warred with the voices of the rightful past causing all three men to cover their ears for the eerie sounds. The vortex rushed closer as Harry suddenly realized what was happening; his memories returning the closer the vortex got. He turned and took Lee by his shoulders, determined to say something in case he never had another chance.

"I couldn't be more proud of you, Lad, if you were my own son," Harry said connecting once again with Lee's eyes just before the vortex grabbed them and pulled them through, back to their own time; a time when Seaview still existed. A time **BEFORE** the Time Portal had been opened.

…

…

…

…

...

# # # # #

" _Where do you want this Dr. Hayes?" Rick Kowalski asked as another set of computers was added to the busy Missile Room._

" _Over there Seaman Kowalski."_

" _Aye Sir."_

 _Ski raised an eyebrow as he and Ron Rodriguez toted the large box like computers and put them in place as Stu Riley stood off to the side with the plush job of holding the guinea pig. Riley had the small subject out of its cage and was currently holding and petting his new found friend._

" _Hey Herman," Stu said, greeting the white and tan furry creature with delight. Herman for his part was enjoying the freedom of leaving his cage, even with the large wheel to run and plenty of "toys" to chew and play with._

" _He's a friendly little Dude," Riley commented._

" _Yes and very smart," Dr. Hayes agreed walking forward and adding a few petting strokes and tickling the rodent behind the ears. "Now you keep our 'star' subject in hand Riley. He'd just love to do a little exploring in here."_

" _Aye Sir. Herman and I will just hang out here until you're ready."_

" _Some guys get all the luck," Ski whispered to Ron as they hauled in the last computer while Stu stood content to take care of his charge. He caught Kowalski's scowl and raised his eyebrows with a shrug of his shoulders, shooting his big baby faced, innocent smile Ski's way. Ski's scowl broke into a friendly smile and shook his head with a slight chuckle then got back to his job at hand._

" _Where do you want this Dr. Hayes?" Ski asked holding up a large square headed plug._

" _There's a junction box there," Hayes pointed out as Ski nodded ready to plug in the power source for the computers._

" _Well Dr. Hayes, I see you're here bright and early ready to get going," Harry offered in a friendly greeting as he entered through the hatch with Lee behind him._

" _Oh yes, this is a big day," Hayes replied beaming his excitement._

Harry stopped dead in his tracks as the moment induced a strange Deja vu. It wasn't something he was used to, certainly not something this strong. He perused the Missile Room uneasily, somehow knowing something was wrong; out of place; something wasn't right.

"What's wrong Sir?" Lee said siding next Harry.

"I'm trying to figure that out Lee," Harry replied. "Something's not right with the set-up," he said as Dr. Hayes rounded his set of computers.

"What do you mean Admiral?"

"I'm not sure, but...," Harry abandoned the thought to concentrate and then honed in on the source of his apprehension as if a camera had zoomed into a close-up shot in a movie.

"Wait Kowalski!" Harry called loudly just as Ski was about to plug in the latest set of computers to the junction box, already hosting the other two sets.

"I can't believe we didn't see this before," Harry said shaking his head.

"What is it, Admiral?" Lee inquired with concern.

"We're running two separate Quantum experiments on the _same_ power source!" he nearly spat out as Dr. Hayes' eyes widened.

"Oh my!" Hayes said in confirmation.

"What's the problem, Sir?" Lee asked.

"Well perhaps nothing, but with experiments of this magnitude we should endeavor to isolate the two functions. I'm not sure _what_ if _any_ affect sharing the same junction box would have, it's just not good methodology. Who knows what could happen with even something as simple as a power surge, and with the seriousness of these experiments I have to insist we employ separate power sources for each set of computers."

"You're right of course, Admiral," Dr. Hayes agreed as Lee nodded for Ski and Ron to see to the request...

# # # # #

"Gentlemen! Here's to history!" Dr. Hayes said as he raised his glass. The entire compliment of officers and scientists stood in unison as the Nose was transformed into a dining hall once again to celebrate the successful Teleportation of Herman. Two successful teleports had proven the process worked.

"What now, Dr. Hayes?" Lee asked, sitting back with a relaxed smile; whole and complete as the deadly dose of radiation had _never_ been administered having been returned before the nearly disastrous experiment even took place. Indeed, no one was aware of the alternative Timeline that had been created before Harriman Nelson spotted the faulty methodology in the experiments.

"Will you try Teleportation with a human?" Lee finished.

"As tempting as that thought is Captain Crane, that step is years away. We'll have to monitor Herman for the rest of his life to determine any ill-effects and we have plenty of data to dissect in the meanwhile. We need to develop a way to transport without radiation exposure and there's also the question of affecting time as Admiral Nelson here pointed out earlier. However unlikely, we must understand more before we take the next step," Dr. Hayes finished as Harry sat back, satisfied with the level-headedness of the project's lead scientist.

"I concur with your Approach, Dr. Hayes. That would be my suggestion to Washington as well," Harry added.

Riley walked in, having drawn steward duty and started clearing away the dinner dishes. He placed them on a rolling cart and then stopped to reach in and tickle Herman behind the ears again. The guinea pig had joined the group as the Guest of Honor with his cage currently sitting on the coffee credenza against Seaview's windows.

"I see you've taken quite liking to my little friend," Dr. Hayes said with a grin.

"Yes Sir. If you ever don't need him, I'd be happy to adopt him," Riley offered.

"Thank you Riley, but Herman and I have been together for a long time. He's more like family," he added as Riley nodded, somehow knowing exactly what the scientist meant, then continued clearing the dishes away.

Dinner was followed by dessert and finally the gathering began to break up as Lee excused himself to check on the Control Room. He opened the crash doors and stood a moment gazing into the heart of the Boat's operation, somehow feeling a bit nostalgic.

 _She's a wonder,_ Lee thought privately taking the time to appreciate Seaview, as if he'd been away for a long time and had returned home. His thoughts were interrupted with a warm hand resting on his shoulder as Lee felt Harry side up next to him.

"Ever wonder what life would be like without her?" Harry asked reflectively.

"I can't even imagine, Sir," Lee replied.

"Come on Lad," Harry offered whimsically. "I've got the sudden urge to take a walk about the Boat," he finished with a grin.

"Aye Sir," Lee replied with a smile as he followed Harry out the aft hatch to "tuck" Seaview in for the night. Lee's smile widened in contentment as he walked beside Seaview's designer and creator.

"Did I ever tell you about my father's friend, Randall?" Harry asked as they walked slowly, soaking in the powerful moment that neither one completely understood.

"Only in passing," Lee answered.

"Randall was a good friend, but he was _so_ practical. Do you know he offered me very sound advice? Advice that if I heeded Seaview would have never been built. He told me to stay with the tried and true," Harry remembered. "Randall was a good man, but I knew that an innovation such as this required boldness," Harry finished retrospectively.

"I'm glad you listened to yourself, Admiral," Lee replied sincerely. "I can't imagine a world without her," he finished as Harry nodded in agreement.

"Nor I, Lee," Harry responded as the two strolled the decks of the most powerful submarine in the world.

"Well, tomorrow's another day," Lee quipped back, easing out of the emotional moment. "What other innovations do you have floating around in that mind of yours," he asked in familiarity and a bit whimsically.

"It's a coincidence you should ask...," Harry started as they walked along with Admiral Harriman Nelson sharing his latest brilliant idea with his best friend, Seaview's Captain, and the man he would have been proud to have called... "Son".

# # # # #

Harry sat in the study of his Boston home. It felt good to come home, especially in the fall when the autumn leaves were in full bloom declaring the beauty of the season in bright red, orange and yellow leaves.

He still kept a busy life at the Nelson Institute in Santa Barbara, but had turned the daily running over to Lee. At age seventy-four he wasn't ready for retirement, and he still had a lot of new ideas to pursue; new innovations and new inventions. He was still sharp as a whip and in excellent health, though he rather enjoyed coming into the office on his own schedule these days.

He was comfortably dressed in the tan sweater Edith had given him, _Heaven knows if he wasn't wearing it when she arrived today... he'd hear about it for sure_ , he thought with a grin.

It was going to be a good day, a family reunion of sorts, with Edith and her husband and...

His thoughts were interrupted as he heard the door-bell and Brady answering, but before he could ask who was there he heard the sounds of delighted children.

"Grandpa Nelson!"

"In here children," he called as Lee Crane's brood came running in.

"My goodness Christopher, did you grow another three inches since last week?" Harry asked taking his youngest grand-daughter from the teen boy's arms.

"Almost, Dad says I'm going to be taller than him," he announced proudly.

"Harry?" he heard someone calling from the foyer.

"In here Lee," he answered as Lee and Brianna entered the study. Harry beamed at the activity in his study; he was surrounded by his family... what more could a man want.*

"Time is a jealous lover," he once heard someone say, though he didn't remember _when_ or _where_ he heard it. But as he looked over Lee and his family; his son... his grandchildren... filling the Nelson home with love and joy, he realized that although Time may very well be a jealous lover she had indeed treated _him_ quite well.

 **The End**

What if Tomorrow Never Comes

# # # # #

* See my story _What's in a Name_ for the story of how Harry became a surrogate grandfather to Lee's children.

 **Quantum Information Sciences** are far beyond my understanding to apply intelligently with any sense of accuracy or reality, and so once again I used plenty of buzz words and ideas taken out of context, to create a plausible science fiction world to play in. If you're interested in the subject, visit Wikipedia articles on information science, teleportation, and entanglement, where I gleaned my information in an attempt to adequately impress the readers. : )

Please also note that most of the suppositions made by my characters were made from the research above. The part about Time not allowing for two instances of the same person to exist in the same Timeline is part of my own vivid imagination, but it sure sounded good didn't it! Lynn ; )

 **Author's Notes:** As noted, I wrote this story for the _Autumn Leaves_ Picture Challenge, while also incorporating the _Happy New Year_ and _Yesterday_ Challenges as well. But I was also inspired by the Voyage Reunion picture from the Hollywood Show 2014, found on David Hedison's website. Seeing Allan Hunt (Riley) and still recognizing that baby faced grin after all these years was simply delightful. : )

 **PS** \- A new story is in the works, until then, thanks for reading my Rerun!

Copyright 2015, 2017 All Rights Reserved

 **Voyage to the Bottom of the Sea and her main characters belong to Irwin Allen**


End file.
